Scorpion
Pre Battle Dialogues Bubbyaustin Scorpion: Foolish Robot Out of My Way Bubbyaustin: Hmm You Seemed Worthy For My Opponent Scorpion: I'll Crush You Like Sub-Zero Bubbyaustin: Very Well I'll Destory You! Zalgo Zalgo: A Ninja? No Matter You Will Bow Before Me Scorpion: Bow Before You? In Your Dreams Zalgo: What Did You Say? That's It Prepare To Die! Zero Two Scorpion: An Bloody Angel or Not You Will Die Zero Two: How Much Foolishness Can You Have? Scorpion: How Dare You! Zero Two: I'll Destroy You Like I Did With Kirby Cinder Fall Cinder Fall: And You Are? Scorpion: I Am Scorpion, I'm Looking For Sub-Zero Cinder Fall: You Should Feel My Wrath Scorpion: Then You Will Die! Slender Man Slender Man: Are You Human? Scorpion: I Should Ask You The Same Question Slender Man: I Am Not Human, I Am The Slender Man Scorpion: A Creepypasta or Not You Will Die Jeff the Killer Jeff the Killer: Oh Hello I Don't Think I See You Before Scorpion: A Overpowered Kid? How Interesting Jeff the Killer: Kid?! Now I'm Really Mad! Scorpion: You Are Not Sub-Zero Prepare To Die! The Didact Scorpion: How Many Robots Can Their Be? The Didact: Hmph Fool You Don't Know What True Power is Scorpion: Prepare Yourself Herobrine Scorpion: Pixelated Human? You Look Like Steve With No Eyes Herobrine: I Am Not Human, I'm the Ghost of Minecraft And I'll Stop You Scorpion: Prepare To Be Killed Ghost of Minecraft Jason Voorhees Jason Voorhees: ... Scorpion: An Silent Killer? I've Seen Better Jason Voorhees: ... Bowser Bowser: Don't I Know You? Scorpion: An Mutant Turtle Who Just Beaten By Two Plumbers You Should Be an Easy Opponent Bowser: I'll Crush You To Dust Mario Scorpion: So Your That Plumber That Just Defeated the Turtle Mario: Hm? You Mean Bowser? Scorpion: Prepare For the Worse Plumber Luigi Luigi: Hmm You Don't Look Like Wario Scorpion: I Do Not Know This "Wario" and Your That Plumber That Was Scared of Ghosts Luigi: Whoa Hey That's in The Past Man! Scorpion: Now I'm Your Worst Nightmare Goku Goku: An Ninja? You Remind Me of Naruto Scorpion: Never Heard of Him Goku: Is Time To Finish This! Scorpion: Prepare To Die! Jane the Killer Scorpion: Hmm An Female Killer, You Remind Me of Mileena Jane the Killer: Mileena? Who's That? Never Heard of Her Scorpion: Perhaps You Wouldn't Happen To Know About Jeff? Jane the Killer: Don't You Dare Mention Him! Michael Myers Scorpion: Another Silent Killer? Michael Myers: ... Scorpion: Prepare to Be Destroyed Michael Myers: ... Shadow the Hedgehog Scorpion: A Black Hedgehog? I Wasn't Expecting of That Shadow the Hedgehog: My Name is Shadow, The Ultimate Life Form Scorpion: Ultimate Life Form? HA! What a Joke I'll Crush You Like a Bug Shadow the Hedgehog: Behold My Ultimate Power! Light Yagami Light Yagami: How Very Interesting Scorpion: What's a Kid Like You Doing Here? Light Yagami: I Ain't a Kid I'll Kill You Instantly Scorpion: Then You Will Die! Lelouch Vi Britannia Lelouch Vi Britannia: Who is This Mortal? Scorpion: You Seem Human But I Am the One Who Looks For Sub-Zero Now Out of My Way C.C: of Scorpion Lelouch Lelouch Vi Britannia: I Hear You C.C, Hear My Words I, Lelouch Vi Britannia Will Destroy This Waste of Life Scorpion: Very Well Then Prepare To Die! Roman Torchwick Scorpion: What Are You? Roman Torchwick: Just a Crime Boss and Wasn't Past Your Bedtime? Scorpion: Dare To Mock Me? You Will Die! Roman Torchwick: I'm Afriad That This is Where It Ends King Dedede Scorpion: What Are You Some Kind of Fat Penguin? King Dedede: How Dare You Call Me Fat Nobody Calls Me Tubby! Meta Knight Meta Knight: Are You A Knight Too? Scorpion: I Am Scorpion a Ninja I'm No Knight Nor Demon Meta Knight: Then I'll Kill You Mecha Sonic Mecha Sonic: Target Locked Must Destroy Scorpion: Hehehe Alright I Like The Sound of This >:) Vegeta Scorpion: Another Human? Vegeta: I Am The Prince of All Saiyans I've Destroyed Anybody Who Gets In My Way Scorpion: Then Prepare To Die! Frieza Frieza: Hmm Who is This? Scorpion: I Am Scorpion, And I'll Kill Sub-Zero For What He Did Frieza: Then I'll Destroy You! Perfect Cell Scorpion: An Android? Perfect Cell: I Am Cell and I Will Absorb You Scorpion: You Scum Get Out of My Sight Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Category:Male Category:Ninjas